


Turning Thomas and the Sides into Supers

by WolfsBane54



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anti-Heri Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anti-Hero, Anti-hero Deceit | Janus Sanders, Fanart, Fantasy, Hero Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hero Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hero Logic | Logan Sanders, Hero Morality | Patton Sanders, Hero Thomas Sanders, Heroes, Pictures, Secret Identity, Superheroes, Villain Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Villain Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Villain Deceit | Janus Sanders, Villains, anti-hero Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfsBane54/pseuds/WolfsBane54
Summary: Just something I been doing. Inspired by Thomas when he did his hero pose earlier this year, and i made him i Supersuit. Well, i decided to redraw and make them all supersuits, and turning them into heroes, anti-heroes, and/or villains. So, no story. just some fanart.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is the very first picture I drew. it a little rushed, but i still like it. This was drawn earlier in 2020, when Thomas did a superhero pose, and i just got inspired, after a long time of art block. 

So these really weren't meant to have backstories or names. So the ones i chose for them are not clever and probably obvious. if you come up with something better feel free to leave a suggestion. if i like it i will change the name (no promises, and if i do like a suggested name i will be sure to credit you for it) 

As for a fanfiction to these picture i don't think i will. i'm not really much in writing superhero fics. and i don't have an idea for one yet either. but if these picture inspire a story from one of you, that is Awesome!! Creativity at its best! 

.

And this one is the redraw of the one above. I took my time on this one and decided to give him some superpowers too. the supersuit also got adjusted a bit. 

**Name:** Thomas Sanders

 **Super Name:** The Prism

 **Level of Power (1-10):** 10 Thomas is the strongest of the heroes. 

**Powers:** Super Strength.

Flight.

Able to use light and bend it to his will. (the light changing color in correlation to the purpose he needs it)

 **Status to Society:** Hero

 **League Name:** The S.S. Hero League

**Quote: ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this is what I imagine Roman would look like in a superhero. 

.

 **Name:** Roman Sanders

 **Super Name:** The Prince

 **Level of Power (1-10):** 8\. 

**Powers/Skills:**

Flight. (Doesn't use it often) 

Can summon and anything that just with a thought, within reason. 

Wields a Sword and shield. 

Close combat 

**Status to Society:** Hero

 **League Name:** The S.S. Hero League

 **Quote:** Face any and every challenge with courage and honesty!!


	3. Chapter 3

i imagine if Logan was a superhero he would look like this. 

Saving people with the power of Logic

.

 **Name:** Logan Sanders

 **Super Name:** The Programmer

 **Level of Power (1-10):** 5(but don't let that fool you) 

**Powers/Skills:** Flight.

Smart. (walking human computer) 

Able to project holograms with his hand. (A masterpiece of his own making)

Can hack into anything. 

Strategic 

**Status to Society:** Hero

 **League Name:** The S.S. Hero League

 **Quote:** Seek knowledge. It is our greatest weapon... and our greatest defense.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so here's Patton. I wasn't to sure on the color choices, but i still like how it turned out.

Through the power of healing and love!!

.

 **Name:** Patton Sanders

 **Super Name:** Virtue

 **Level of Power (1-10):** 5(Not much of a fighter)

 **Powers/Skills:** Flight.

Moral Support. 

Protective in Nature. 

Healing abilities 

Able to pick up on emotions. 

Able to change emotions. 

**Status to Society:** Hero

 **League Name:** The S.S. Hero League

 **Quote:** You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar.


	5. Chapter 5

Virgil's supersuit and superhero look is now finished. Hope you all like the look. 

.

 **Name:** Virgil Sanders

 **Super Name:** The Shadow

 **Level of Power (1-10):** 8

 **Powers/Skills:** Flight.

Feeds on Negative Energy. 

Long Range attacks. 

Can control shadows. 

Can make you see your darkest fears. 

Relies on stealth.

 **Status to Society:** ~~Villain.~~ ~~Antihero.~~ Hero 

**League Name:** ~~T. D. S.~~ ~~N/A~~ The S.S. Hero League

 **Quote:** Guess I'm going to have to kick in here for a sec.


	6. Chapter 6

OK so Janus's supersuit is finished. I don't really see him as a hero but more of a Anti-hero. neither good but not evil either. Hope you all like him.

.

 **Name:** Janus Sanders

 **Super Name:** The Serpent

 **Level of Power (1-10):** 7 (But don't underestimate this one)

 **Powers/Skills:** Manipulation. 

Very Cunning. 

Long Range attacks 

Can changes his appearance. 

Know everything. Sees everything. 

Relies on stealth.

His powers seem to come with the aide of his staff. 

**Status to Society:** ~~Villain.~~ Antihero. (maybe Hero?) 

**League Name:** ~~T. D. S.~~ N/A (could be partners with the Duke though.)

 **Quote:** Courts and laws are some of the highest powers in society, and society is made of lies. Society itself is a lie.


	7. Chapter 7

Finially got Remus Finished! I got to say he was really fun to draw. 

.

 **Name:** Remus Sanders

 **Super Name:** The Duke

 **Level of Power (1-10):** 8 (Kind of unpredictable to really tell.)

 **Powers/Skills:** Similar to his twin Brother Roman. 

Flight. (Doesn't use it often) 

close combat

Can summon and anything that just with a thought, mostly scary and disgusting stuff. 

Wields a Morningstar for a weapon.

 **Status to Society:** ~~Villain~~. Antihero (Really just like creating chaos just for fun so its hard to tell.)

 **League Name:** ~~T. D. S.~~ N/A (Sometimes seen with the Serpent)

 **Quote:** It's high time that I've dropped in.


End file.
